I Know What it Intends
by Deltra 307
Summary: All Finn wanted to do was keep her safe. - Finn, Princess Bubblegum


**Title;;** I Know What It Intends

**Fandom;;** Adventure Time

**Character(s)/Pairing(s);;** Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum

**Summary;;** When a curse is put on a certain hero and his princess, he is forced to watch her die until he can find a way to outsmart what cannot be stopped.

**Disclaimer;;** I do not own Adventure Time, nor the song this work was inspired by.

* * *

"Jake! Hey, Jake! Get up, you lazy bum!"

Afternoon light flooded the peculiar-looking tree house on that fine day, casting a golden glow throughout the home and illuminating everything in a beautiful fashion. A warm, summer breeze drifted lazily through the opened windows. With it came the scent of the outdoors, refreshing and a treat to any nose who inhaled it. The sun cast it's brilliant rays on the world below with hardly a cloud in the sky to upset it's continuous reign over the skies above. The world was wide awake, the sounds of nature continuing their hum of life. This was how summer days were supposed to be. Not to hot, not to cold. It was a bother that fall would be on the way, soon, but they'd just have to enjoy the weather while it lasted, wouldn't they?

Finn - the only remaining human and hero of the Land of Oo - ripped another page off of the calendar hung on the wall as he made his way over towards his sleeping partner-in-crime. The date was August fourteenth. If it was required that he went to school, he would be preparing for the long days of education. Of course, since he was to busy saving the day twenty-four seven, he'd just have to settle for some private lessons with Princess Bubblegum. Not a problem. He'd always enjoyed spending time with the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, being forced to learn things or not. But school was the last thing on his mind as he placed his flesh colored hands on an orange-colored dog sleeping in a drawer, attempting to shake him awake.

"Come _on_ Jake, get up!" The pleas escaped his lips when the dog - Jake the dog, more specifically - did not budge. "It's already past _noon_ and you're _still_ asleep!" He'd be a bit more lenient if Jake was a cat, rather than a dog - cats with their odd sleeping patterns, and all - but that, obviously, wasn't the case. How could they go adventuring if one of them insisted on sleeping all day? Sometimes, he wondered if he should have found a less lazy friend to hang out with early on in his adventuring days. Of course, these thoughts were pushed out of his head with great haste; he loved Jake's company and couldn't fathom a life as enjoyable as his now without him. And, after all, they'd known each other since they were infants, being raised by the same parents as though they were brothers. But that still didn't mean he was going to sit around and let him be a lazy bum. Grabbing onto the drawer handles, he yanked at them with great force and tore the bed from the dresser it was attached to, jumping out of the way to avoid getting his toes crushed and successfully causing the dog to bolt awake.

"Wh-what's going on? Are we under attack? Finn! Finn, who're we -" With the laugh that erupted from his mouth, a scowl appeared on th other's own lips. "... What's so funny?"

"Your face," the human continued to chuckle, "when I woke you up! Gosh, you shoulda' seen it!"

With a slight growl, the shorter of the two picked up the drawer and, with a moment's struggle, returned it to it's rightful place. "Can't a dog get some sleep, man? What was so important that you had to wake me up, anyway?" With the question, Finn realized just how little of a reason he had for waking him from his slumber. For... company? Nah, that wouldn't work. Not good enough of a reason. He _could_ say that he wanted to go do something besides sitting, cooped up in the tree house all day, but _what_, exactly, he wanted to do stumped even himself. He'd have to think fast if he wanted to give a half decent answer.

"Well... Um... I'm going to see PB! Yeah, that's it! Wanted ta' make sure you knew and stuff." A doubtful look crossed the other's face, but no protest was given. To add meaning to his little story, he continued, "So... Erm... Watch the house for me while I'm gone, 'kay?" A grunt was given in response as Jake wrapped his blanket around himself once more and prepared to fall back into the arms of slumber. Well. Attempting the nearly impossible feat of of awaking him was, once again, a complete and utter waste of time. But, since he ought to have kept his word, the blonde exited their shared bedroom and prepared to head out for the day. Slipping into his usual clothes - a sky blue shirt with a white hood he always pulled over his head and some shorts - he slipped through the front door and set his sights on the nearby Candy Kingdom, already knowing exactly where he was to be headed.

The town itself surrounding Princess Bubblegum's castle wasn't extraordinarily large. It was actually quite small in comparison to other castle towns - or, well, whatever one was supposed to call them. It never took long to make the trip from the city limits to the castle doors, so there was no rush whatsoever. As the boy made his way through the edible streets, grabbing litter off the ground and making a snack out of it - what? everything was made of candy here, after all, and litter just _happened_ to make great food - he waved at the townsfolk who, in turn, waved back. He knew every single one of them by name. Guess those were the perks of being an almost-famous hero. He'd saved almost every one of them from the clutches of evil.

But that was beside the point. He wasn't here to talk to his _"adoring"_ fans.

Upon reaching it's doors, Finn made his way into the castle, not even bothering to check if it was okay. He always entered like this unless urgently called by the princess herself to come for a special mission. He knew every room, every hall, _everywhere_ like the back of his hands in that place, he'd been there so many times. And, if he knew the princess, she'd likely be just down the hall. Black tennis shoes colliding with candy flooring, he made his way through the largest building in town like he _owned_ it and,, pushing the door on the right open, grinned his signature toothy grin.

"Hey, PB!" he called, causing the pink-haired woman to jump, almost tossing the vile in her grip right out of her hands. When she turned to face him, the displeased look was unmistakable. He didn't take it to heart.

"What the glob, Finn? What did I tell you about sneaking in on me like that?" she demanded, placing a hand over her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Strolling over casually, a smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth, he countered, "Hey - if I were sneaking in, I wouldn't have called out to you, would I?" She frowned deeper, though no words left her mouth. He had a point, they must have both knew. The subject was dropped. "Whatcha workin' on?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as his blue eyes raked over various "sciencey things" as he called them.

"Well, since you so kindly asked, I'm..." As a string of words the adventurer could not understand were given in response to her question, he decided now was a good time to tune her out. Sometimes, he wondered why he even asked her what kind of advances in science she was making. He never listened to what she said afterwards. She was continuing, "And, therefor -"

"Hey, Princess," he interrupted, catching her off guard for a moment. "Wanna hang out? Like, take a walk or something?" Her beautiful eyes narrowed for a split second, possibly wondering whether to grace him with her presence after he so rudely cut off her little speech. However, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, a breathy sigh escaped her lips. Defeated, she nodded her had in agreement, setting the vile - still in her hands - down safety and waiting for him to lead the way out. "Really? Th-that's great!" Wow. He, himself, hadn't known how much he really wanted her company until she actually agreed. It was kind of embarrassing, really.

"Just make sure that we're home before dinner. I have a meeting with..."

Her voice fell to a low buzz as he successfully tuned out her affairs.

Such a childish boy had no need to understand the important tasks royalty had to complete.

* * *

The sounds of the forest were welcoming. It was like a mother welcoming their lost child home for the first time in what seemed like forever. The way the trees seemed to stretch out to him, willing him to float into their arms. It was a request he could not refuse; the woods were his safe haven, even more so than his own _home_ and provided him everything he could have ever needed. Spending his time there with Princess Bubblegum only made things all the more pleasurable. Today wasn't turning out so bad, after all.

"So... Er... How's... life?" The question was just as awkward as it sounded. The two were the equivalent of good friends, one could say, but that still didn't mean that it was as easy as pie to talk to one another. They lived in completely different worlds, almost - his filled with a carefree life and beating the snot out of anything evil who attempted to disrupt the peace... or just anything evil in general. Her life was busy, to say the very least, and while he excelled in battle, she excelled in things such as science and, well, ruling a kingdom. _At least things aren't as awkward as when the whole Flame Princess love triangle thingy was going on_, he though, casting her a glance out of the corner of his eye. When he first started seeing the flame-haired girl, there was much confusion and misunderstandings that hovered over their little group's lives. For the most part, all of that confusion had been tossed aside and things were as close to normal as they had been in quite some time. Thank goodness they didn't have to go back to _that_ fiasco all over again.

He was snapped out of his self-induced trance as she responded, "Fair enough." Quietly, and probably more to herself than him, she added, "But I guess that's all it'll ever be..."

"What was that?"

With an awkward laugh and an unsettling smile, she quickly said, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Blue eyes met pink and a dubious look fell onto the blonde's face. However, if she wasn't going to tell him the first time, what was the point in asking again? Pestering a princess was never the right thing to do, anyway, he'd always been told. "Well... If you say so... But -" However, before another word could pass his lips, the boy went crashing to the ground in a confused heap, jaw colliding with the earth and a moan escaping his lips. In just seconds, the woman was at his side, attempting to assess the damage.

"Finn? Finn! Are you alright? What happened?"

Another groan could be heard as her hands began to shake him ever so gently, attempting to arouse him in slight panic. For a few moments, Finn did nothing, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him and try to piece together what exactly had happened. Well, he fell, that was one thing, and, _glob_ did it hurt. Secondly, he could feel something moving underneath his right foot. Wait. Moving? That wasn't right. Did that mean that he tripped on something? Or, rather, someone? Rolling onto his back, a sort of _squeak_ noise was emitted someone by his toes and, lifting his - wincing in pain all the same - his eyes caught sight of something crawling out from under his legs. Or, rather, some_one_. "Ow..." he hissed, letting his head fall back to the earth before stumbling back to his feet with the assistance of a still slightly panicked princess. "What did I run into...?"

"Not _it_, pathetic swine!" came a tiny noise, drawing two sets of eyes to the source of the voice. "_Who_!"

A small man - thing? it? seriously, what would you call that? - stood just feet away from where the two much larger creatures were. Colored a sickly green and wrinkled to a point it made one want to vomit more than the puke color that drenched his skin, the... _thing_ scowled at them both through beady charcoal colored eyes. Most of his foot-tall frame was covered by a black cloak, leaving both to wonder what exactly he was supposed to _be_.

"Um... Hi?" Finn began, casting a glance at Bonnibel who, in turn, shrugged, equally clueless. "Sorry for tripping over you. You alright?"

"Am I alright?" the creature repeated, enraged. "_Am I alright?_ You stepped on my blooping face! What do you _think_?"

"Well, you look fine -"

"My beautiful face could be ruined! How are you going to make up for this?"

The blue-eyed hero's mouth dipped into a frown. Part of him was half tempted to say something along the lines of "I don't think, no matter how many times I kicked you in the face, you could get any uglier". Of course, it _was_ technically his fault, and insulting the man, no matter how rude he was, wouldn't make matters any better. "Yeesh, it was just an accident," he said instead. "I said I'm sorry."

"Well... Well, that's not good enough!"

"Just ignore him, Finn," the princess said, resting a hand on his shoulder and leading him away from the grouch. "It was an accident. You said you were sorry. There's nothing else you can do. Let's just ignore him." Of course, walking away from the situation only seemed to upset the mystery man even more than before.

"Hey! Don't just walk away from me!" When the two made no indication of turning around to face him, the tiny creature screamed, "I'll make you two pay for your crimes against me!"

Whirling around, Finn demanded, "What crimes? We haven't done anything to - gah!" Before the teen had time to finish his statement, both were smothered in a strange sort of gas. Whatever the substance was filled his lungs, burning his throat and making it nearly impossible to breathe. A bout of coughing escaped his lips and, in moments, he'd doubled over, his body trying to expel the foreign substance. One the gas had subsided, the creature was gone and both recovered quickly, not a thing wrong with either. Getting back to his feet and checking himself over to make sure nothing was amiss, he asked his companion, "What do you think _that_ was?"

"I don't know," she responded, nodding to him in affirmation that nothing was wrong with either he or herself. "Perhaps he was a sorcerer of some sort? Some magic based creature."

"What did he do to us? If it's something bad, I swear, I'll punch him in the gut extra hard next time I see him!"

A small giggle escaped her mouth at this. "I can't tell. It doesn't _look_ like anything's wrong..."

"So... he's a really bad wizard?" Her silence made him wonder if she had no answer to this. However, he, himself, found the fact that neither had been fazed by his attempted assault _hilarious_. "Ha! That'll show him! He can't touch us; we're the invisible Finn the hero and Princess Bubblegum!" More gloats escaped his mouth, victory chants, insults to the person who he knew wasn't there. However, an unsettling expression befell Bonnibel's face and he stopped mid-sentance. "Something wrong, PB?" A moment of hesitance.

"... I just... have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't! If he didn't do anything to us this time, no _way_ is it gonna come bit us in the butt later! Magic just doesn't work that way, right?" She didn't look convinced.

"I... I should get going. I have business to attend to. You should get some rest. You look kind of beat up after that fall."

Without a good-bye, the woman turned and left, making her way towards the Candy Kingdom with great haste. Finn didn't move right away, staring at her shrinking form with slight confusion. After a bit, though, he finally began the trip home. What was she so worried about, he pondered. It was only a little dust or something; nothing more than that. They were absolutely fine. It was just a stupid sorcerer who couldn't even cast his spells right, right?

... _Right_?

* * *

Another page was ripped from that calendar on the wall, the thin white substance tossed carelessly to the floor as the culprit made his way across the room with great haste. The afternoon of August fifteenth, just half an hour past noon. The fair weather from the previous day had carried on from the fourteen to the fifteenth, creating yet _another_ almost-perfect day. The clouds drifted lazily through the skies, the birds singing their songs, and the drone of bugs adding to nature's symphony could tell anyone that. It was the ideal day to be outside. It was the ideal day to conquer evil.

It was the ideal day to make a tiny creature pay for worrying the princess so much.

Finn wanted nothing more than to hunt down the pickle-like creature that had so rudely insulted Bonnibel and himself those many hours ago. He promised her he would punch him hard for her, hadn't he? And a hero _always_ kept his word. But, of course, there was _one little thing_ making that nearly impossible.

"Come on, Finn! You missed my last recital, too! And, this time, you just don't want to go!" The sound of Jake's whining was enough to annoy a person to death. Even for the teen, who'd grown up with the dog since they were both children, was bothered immensely by the tone of voice used. He didn't want to go to some violinist recital. Orchestra? Eh, not his thing. The dog played the instrument amazingly, sure, but that didn't mean that he wanted to waste a couple hours of his life listening to music when he could be doing something that was actually purposeful.

"Okay, so I missed _one concert_. Is that so wrong?"

"And the one before that."

"What?"

"You missed the concert before that."

"Okay, so -"

"And the one before that. And the one before that. You've only ever been to one, man! Can't you just come to _one more_?"

The facts were obvious. He really didn't have a reason to _not_ go to the recital other than the fact that the prospect of sitting around doing virtually nothing didn't exactly appeal to him. But Jake was his friend - he _best_ friend - and it was the very least he could do. With a defeated sigh, the blonde finally gave in. "Fine. I'll go. But only this one! You're not pullin' the same thing on me next time!" And, just because he was going didn't mean he'd have to enjoy it. It'd probably be just the opposite, after all. Perking up instantly, the shorter of the two, using his stretchy powers, pulled the other one close to him from across the room and squeezed him in the form of a hug.

"Thanks, Finn!"

"Choking...! Me...! Can't...! Breath...!" he gasped, the amount of oxygen entering his lungs less than it had been before due to the pressure on his chest. Those four words were all he had to say to be let go, thankfully, and he caught his breath instantly. Another near-death experience averted. All of this, and it was hardly past lunch time.

The two hung around the treehouse for a while, doing everything from playing video games on their live game console, Beemo to throwing rocks at birds and running when the areal animals gave pursuit. This was all to sweet to last, though. Time flew by so fast, it hardly seemed like a few minutes before the orange figure was demanding that they head out to the Candy Kingdom once more for the much dreaded performance. As the magical canine lead the way, Finn followed at a noticeably slower pace. To say he _really_ didn't want to go would be the understatement of the year. However, all of his prayers were saved when he saw a familiar face swinging on the swings at a nearby park. It was strange to see someone of her status at a place like that by - hey! - he couldn't complain.

"Isn't that Bubblegum?" Jake asked, pausing and squinting to get a better look. Yes - it most certainly _was_ her. And, yes - he _was_ going to use her as an excuse to get out of wasting his precious time.

"Oh, PB! That's right! Sorry, Jake, I _totally_ forgot; I'm supposed to help her with one of her... sciency things! Yeah!" he lied, shooting a feigned apologetic grin at his friend. On the inside, he was smiling like a mad man. _Another_ disaster averted. He'd have to thank Bonnibel later, wouldn't he?

"Aw, come on! Can't you ditch her, or something? You don't even _like_ that kind of stuff!" Yes, because he liked violins _so much more_.

"It's important, man! The fate of the _whole Candy Kingdom_ could be at stake if I don't help her out. You don't wanna die, do you?" The dog frown comically, but shook his head no, regardless. "But, hey - if you record, I can watch it later, 'kay?"

"Fine," he replied, still looking displeased. "But you're not going to miss the next one!" With that, he took his leave, leaving the blue-eyed male to congratulate himself on a job well done. Way to fool him! Now he didn't have to sit around listening to _music_, of all things. Besides - people always made fun of the looks he made when music passed through his ears. But there was another matter at hand. What exactly _was_ the princess doing over there? She was just... _swinging_. Wasn't she so busy that she had to leave abruptly yesterday? So how did she have enough free time to...?

Crossing the street and walking up to her hesitantly, the blonde called her name softly as to not scare her as he had the previous day. She turned to look at him and smiled, motioning for him to seat himself on the swing beside her. He did as told. The two sat in silence for some time, both swinging ever so gently - hardly even at all, in fact - without saying a word. This was... odd. Princess Bubblegum wasn't a chatter box, but she wasn't _mute_, either. And that smile plastered on her face - so unsettling. Was this like the time she was possessed by the Lich? Glob, he hoped not. That was a time in his life he never wanted to go back to.

"You know, I kind of hate summer."

The sound of her honey sweet voice - ironic, given that she was literally made of candy - snapped him out of yet another self induced trance. Summer? Why did she hate it? And where did that come from? She'd never complained about the warmest season of them all before; why now? She must have realized how odd that sounded as she quickly added, "I mean, just a thought I had. It's so _warm_ and there are so many _bugs_ everywhere... I guess with autumn on the way, it just came to mind." That made a bit more sense, he supposed, though this was all still a little _weird_. Instead of dwelling on that, however, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess I can agree with you there. Can't wait 'til fall; then we'll be rolling in holidays again, right?" The two laughed in unison at this. But it was true - he was getting restless without having a holiday in so long. Not a truly celebrated one since Easter.

"Oh, is that Peppermint Butler over there?" Blue eyes landed on the shape across the nearby street and it was, in fact, the butler that she spoke of. "Mind if I invite him over?" A grunt of affirmation was given in response and the pink-haired woman began waving towards the candy man calling, "Peppermint Butler! Over here! Hello!" His back was turned to the two, so there was no point in the waving part of the scene. And, due to the fact that he didn't turn around, either, a the sound of her voice - probably because he couldn't here her - he assumed that the yelling part was pointless, as well. "Oh... I'll go get him. Hold on." The female arose, leaving the swing behind and speed walking in the direction of the striped man across the street.

And then he saw it.

"Princess!"Finn reached out to grab her arm and pull her away, but it was already to late. Eyes wide in terror and body paralyzed with fear, Bonnibel Bubblegum was faced with an enemy she could not face - a truck driving at a hundred miles a minute. Before he knew what was happening, the world seemed to freeze around him, the image of the most brave woman he'd ever known looking more terrified than she ever had in her life burning into his retinas. And then... And then... A terrible scream erupted from his throat as the vehicle's wheels tore over her fragile frame. There was no way she could have survived such an accident. _He_ wouldn't have survived, and he wasn't made as something as fragile as sugar. Before he knew what was happening, he raced to her side, cradling her broken frame in his arms. "P-Princess!"

"F... Finn...?" she muttered quietly, trembling with the effort.

"D-don't worry, PB! I'm... I'm gonna get you somewhere safe! Don't worry! The doctor's... The doctor's will put you back together like last time! Remember last time? You're gonna be alright, just -"

"Finn, I... I..." The weak frame trembled in his arms for a moment before falling still. Deathly still.

"This... This isn't real... It can't - I don't believe -" This wasn't happening. It was all just some sick and twisted dream. It had to be. Princess Bubblegum couldn't... She couldn't possibly be...

"Oh, my boy, but this _is_ real!"

The human's eyes snapped up to where the butler they'd seen earlier was just standing. The peppermint man himself, however, was gone. Vanished into thin air. And, what stood in his place was a twisted replica of... _himself_. But that wasn't his voice. Wasn't that...?

"She's dead, and there's not a thing you can do about it! Serves your right, pathetic child!"

"Y-you're that sorcerer from the forest, aren't you? You killed her! Why?" His rage was beginning to boil over to a point he felt like he was going to burst. When there was no answer, he shot to his feet in blind fury. He wasn't just going to punch him - oh, no, he was going to _kill him_! Raising a fist in righteous fury, as he once called it, he threw himself at the dark image of himself when, suddenly -

Everything fell to black.

Absolutely black.

* * *

Another page was ripped from that calendar on the wall, the thin white substance tossed carelessly to the floor as the culprit made his way across the room with great haste. The afternoon of August fifteenth, just half an hour past noon. The fair weather from the previous day had carried on from the fourteen to the fifteenth, creating yet _another_ almost-perfect day. The clouds drifted lazily through the skies, the birds singing their songs, and the drone of bugs adding to nature's symphony could tell anyone that. It was the ideal day to be outside. It was the ideal day to conquer evil.

It was the ideal day to wonder what, exactly, had happened.

He'd been here before, Finn realized. On these very swings, talking about the very same thing with the very same Princess. He'd told himself what had happened was just a dream. After all, he woke up in bed like it was one, no matter how terrifyingly realistic it was. But he was starting to have his doubts, seeing how what he believed was reality was following what he believed to be a dream so perfectly. There was one plus side, though - if that truck came after her again, he'd be able to save her this time.

"You know, it's kind of weird," the blonde said quietly. "I had a dream where all of this stuff happened."

"Really? What happened after this?" He couldn't tell her that she died, could he? How would she react? However, he hardly had any time to tell her what else had happened before she was pointing across the street. "Oh, is that Peppermint Butler? We should say hello -" He gripped her hand firmly, causing her to stop mid-sentance. A rush of concern fell over him as he realized what would happen if he let this continue any further. He had to stop this madness while he could. The determined glare in his eyes must have been what truly stopped her. "What's the matter, Finn? You looked worried about something."

"Can we... uh... Do you want to come to my house?" This must have sounded as awkward to her as it did to himself, guessing as the surprised look that came across her face. "I-I mean... Jake and I have _way_ to much food for out own good. We're gonna get fat, eating it all by ourselves! Why not share some with everyone else? Give a little, get a lot, as they say!" She smiled warmly at him, placing a hand under the hood of his shirt and ruffling his hair a bit.

"Oh, I see what this is, Finn." she cooed. "But, I guess if you really want me to come over, I can spare some time..."

"Yeah! That'd be -" freezing to think over what she said, he started to ask, "Wait, what do you mean by that?" After a moment of hesitation, he shook his head - and the thoughts in it - and dropped the subject. "You know what? Let's just go." Wrapping his fingers around the palm of her hand, the hero of Oo began to lead her out of the Candy Kingdom in the direction of the tree house he and Jake shared. There, they'd be safe. There, she couldn't get hurt like in his dream. They were almost at the city limits when he sped up his pace, letting go of her hand to gain more speed. Not a moment later, gasps erupted from the crowd of candy people and, whirling around, had only just enough time to see a giant pole from a nearby construction site fall from the heavens and stab her straight through.

"No... No! _No!_"

It happened again! This wasn't supposed to happen! They were so close to safety, so close to being safe! What had gone wrong? Where had _he_ gone wrong?

"There's nothing you can do, boy. This is the truth; it always has been and it always will be." He whirled around once more to see that _awful_ mirror image of himself, smirking up a storm and infuriating him even more. "She's dead and there's nothing you can do to save her." Falling to his knees in a senseless help, feeling no more lifeless than the dead body of Bonnibel hardly a yard away, he realized something.

"I hate you," the blonde hissed under his breath.

"Good to hear."

* * *

Another page was ripped from that calendar on the wall, the thin white substance tossed carelessly to the floor as the culprit made his way across the room with great haste. The afternoon of August fifteenth, just half an hour past noon. The fair weather from the previous day had carried on from the fourteen to the fifteenth, creating yet _another_ almost-perfect day. The clouds drifted lazily through the skies, the birds singing their songs, and the drone of bugs adding to nature's symphony could tell anyone that. It was the ideal day to be outside. It was the ideal day to conquer evil.

But it wasn't.

The moment he saw that dark, twisted version of himself, Finn should have known not to let go of her hand. _He_ showed up every time she died. _He_ kept throwing him back in time to relive every time Bonnibel died. _He_ was the person he hated most in the world - even more than the _Ice King_ for the King of Mars' sake. Why had he let go? Why did he stand there like an idiot while she fell to her death, falling down the ladder into the home and breaking her neck upon impact with the ground?

Ninety-nine times this has happened.

Ninety-nine times he's watched her die.

He didn't think his heart could last through the one hundredth.

The blue-eyed hero had a feeling he knew how to make it all come to a halt. It seemed to easy in his mind, but, when it came right down to it, he was a coward and attempted to save her once again to no avail. How would he be able to save her if... If...

"I can't do it."

He knew what it intended. The creature wanted him to suffer, and the only way to save himself and the woman he'd sworn to protect would be to take her place. He knew what it intended. He knew what it intended! _He knew what it intended!_ Scared eyes watched on as the pink-haired princess arose from the swing and prepared to launch herself across the street and towards the butler who so conveniently refused to acknowledge her presence. Not again. Not ever again. "I know what it intends," he whispered getting up and falling into step with her her. He knew what it wanted. He'd give it to it.

As the truck roared in front of the woman, he quickly pushed her back, throwing himself in front of it in a sort of self sacrifice. He'd sworn to protect her all of those years ago. He wouldn't let her die again. Pink eyes widened in terror as his frame collided with the large matter and, just behind her, the shadowy figure of _himself_ stared at him in shock. Pained to a point he was _numb_, the human let a tiny smile tug on the corners of his mouth. "Serves you right," he whispered, knowing all to well that _he_ would be able to hear it. The horrified look on the dark form's face as it vanished into nothing was enough to make him happy for years to come; that was, if he could have lived for those years. And, just as triumph washed over him, something caught his eye.

He was thrown back into despair.

A foggy figure, mirroring Bonnibel's features only colored a pale blue appeared, took _his_ place. His smile fell as the cloudy form frowned at the sight before her.

_Not again_.

It wasn't fair.

And, as his mind was carried into the arms of death, only one coherent sentence echoed throughout his mind.

_I made a mistake._

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to start of by saying... This is my first Adventure Time fic. Ever. _Ever_. I haven't even _plotted_ and Adventure Time fic before this, for the love of Pete! So, for that reason, please don't hate on me to hard if it's really that terrible. I'm not good when it comes to writing in a fandom I've never written in before and it takes a while before I can get used to it and the stuff I write actually starts getting good. Therefor, it may be a while before I start pumping out any good works of fiction based on this series. The reason _why_ I wrote this was because I decided to challenge myself to start writing in fandoms I know, but have never written anything about. This included Mario, Legend of Zelda, Dragon Ball Z, and then going back to my Pokemon one-shots to keep my muse focused on _that_ for my RP site. I also decided to, so I was on somewhat familiar ground, make them song fics for certain Vocaloid songs I'm particularly fond of. For those of you who could not recognize it by now, this is inspired by the song Heat-Haze Days by Miku Append. If you haven't heard it before, I suggest you listen to it. It's a really awesome song. X3**

**So where are these other fics, Deltra, you might be wondering. Well... They're not... _written_ yet. Yeah, um... I kinda sorta realized that I had no idea what I was writing when I got the the Legend of Zelda one. I was going to wait until they were all finished until I decided that would take to long, my fanfiction muse wasn't all that great, and I wanted to upload _something_ on here, so... yeah... They might be uploaded on a later date, but... Eh. Maybe not.**

**Anywho, thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^^**


End file.
